vexxfandomcom-20200214-history
Astara
Astara is a former planet where Vexx lives. When the Rift Hub was opened, the Shadowraiths destroyed it, reducing it to a mere asteroid belt. Astara is known to have had two moons and two suns. From space, it looked a bit similar to Earth, though it's never specified how big it is. During gameplay, only one moon can be seen, so it can only be concluded that Astara's destruction caused the other moon to drift away, or it got destroyed along with it. Worlds 700 years after being torn into pieces, it is discovered that several large chunks of Astara are still inhabitable, including: *Timberdale, a forest themed area that includes rivers, a forest, and a very large tree, where a powerful boss called Sumo Kin can be found. The world has 10 Wraithhearts. *Dragonreach, an aird area with a ginormous dragon skeleton reaching for the sky. The world has 9 Hearts. *The Neverglades, a tropicle region set in a jungle with temples and statues. The world has 9 Hearts. *Tempest Peak Manor, a huge house that once belonged to the Storm Giant. It includes a TV, clock, bookcase and a large piano. A hideous creature can be found on the floor trying to eat Vexx. The world has 9 Hearts. *The Below, a massive water dome, where Vexx can find the Leviathan, help a trio of pirates, and enter Sumo Kin's other arena. The world has 10 Hearts. *Daggercrag, another arid area that consists of a towering temple and its surroundings, suspended above a crater. The world has 9 Hearts. *Summit of the Sages, another forest themed world like Timberdale, but rather than having a large tree as the center of attention, it has three gigantic rocks with faces carved into them. One face you may recognise. The world has 8 Hearts. *Frostblight Mill, an icy setting with a giant windmill in the center of everything. Over to the right is the giant igloo, and flying around the area is an unmanned flying pirate ship. The world has 9 Hearts. *Citadel of Shadows, a dark world filled with many difficult platform segments, a bottomless pit directly below it, and a frozen wasteland waiting outside. The world has 8 Hearts. Level Overview Language The Astaran language is the official language of the realm of Astara. In the game, the symbols can indeed be translated into English and are mostly a little secret. However, in the original version of the game, a collectible known as the Sigils, small disks with an Astani letter or number engraved on them, were going to be used to "unlock the secrets of the Astani language," according to a developer interview. When the game was heavily trimmed down for release, Acclaim removed all but one of the Sigils, which can only be found through hacking the game to allow Vexx to explore the icy pool in Frostblight Mill's igloo. This remaining Sigil appears to have the number '7' engraved on it, and can actually be picked up, but does nothing beyond that. Had they been included, the mission for them would've involved collecting 6 in each world for a Wraithheart. Category:Places